Powered door latch mechanisms may be implemented in modern vehicles. Such mechanisms may include a variety of locking or actuating mechanisms to improve vehicle accessibility. The disclosure provides for systems and devices for use in combination with powered latch mechanisms as provided by the following detailed description.